CP9's Attack
by Raindra
Summary: What if CP9 didn't just have Robin, but also Raindra from the Straw Hats, Because of Raindra's Little secret with a hidden Promise! I wrote this for a friend's birthday, but I hope many will read it. Please review


CP9's Attack (I don't own One piece)

It was a normal day to the straw hats with landing on a new island except that they were looking for a shipwright. Raindra stood beside Zoro looking at the Island as they got closer. They slowly pulled up to Water 7 as they call it. Raindra stood watching beside Zoro as Luffy came up excitably beside her. Usopp came up beside Zoro and Chopper was a little bit behind them. The City looked big and they where is a far from it. Raindra moved away ad walk toward Nami to see what she planned of doing.

Nami came up with Sanji before Raindra could get far, looking at the Water 7. It didn't take long for them to find a place to leave the ship. Luffy, Nami, and Usopp left to cash the gold and see to getting the Merry repaired. Raindra did admit Usopp was doing a great job with the Merry's repairs but they did need an expert to look at it. Her eyes looked at how beautiful the place was and how big Water 7. It wasn't at all like the book she read of it.

"Beautiful isn't it," Robin said from behind her.

"Yes," Raindra agreed looking over at her crew mate before frowning. She got the worst feeling in her bones.

"Is something wrong?" Robin started but Raindra shook her head smiling.

"Nothing, it's fine," she told Robin looking back at the city. "I'm going to catch up with Nami," Rain told her running in the direction the group went but never found them. She ended up wondering until she ended at Galley-La. Dock One, said the gate, which another pirate was talking about free work. A blue hair man and blonde woman watched on as the shipwrights attacked. She notice the one with the long square like nose first and then looked around at the others. Isn't Nami and Luffy supposed to be here? That was when she froze. There when the crew and captain where down the shipwright looked down on them. One she knew too well.

He had on a white shirt with brown pants and his black hat was so noticeable. His black wavy hair shone and his neatly close shaved goatee. He was very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows. He had that silly pigeon his shoulder. His name was Rob Lucci and she knew she was going to be in trouble if he was here.

"Please don't see me," she murmured to herself as she backed up into the crowd. The one problem was how she was going to find her crew without being seen. She turned to the water only to see Luffy, Nami, and Usopp coming toward them and Lucci was getting closer. Where was her luck?

"Rain," Usopp called her over as Luffy asked about what was going on. Nami talked Luffy in getting the gold traded well Rain was pulled away from there group and into the shipwrights work area. Her heart stopped completely as she was pulled into a quiet area no one could see her.

Her wide slate eyes as she meant Lucci eyes. "Little sweet Rain, is your father visiting?" He smirked before noticing her reaction. His eyes narrowed and she tried to get out of his hold. He knew something was up!

"Lucci, I'm not with my father anymore," she told him as she tried to get him to let her arm free but his gripped tighten. He gave her a blank look. "I'm a pirate now, and is free from my father since I joined the crew that helped in his defeat," she said quietly.

"So you're saying you grew a back bone my dear?" She swallowed and nodded slowly. He gave her a look when she did that but she didn't shutter at all. "Don't you remember what you promised me," he questioned her and she paled. She now wished she stayed with Zoro on the ship.

"Why are you doing this? I know you were going to be mad, but it's wrong to force someone into something that they have reason to do," she yelled at him giving him a glared. She forgot all about her fear of the man in front of her. Her anger started storm clouds to appear over Water 7 but as quick as they came Lucci slapped her across the face stunning the clouds away.

"Don't use your devil fruit power here," he yelled at her freeing her arm for her to only fall onto her knees. She blinked up at him with watery eyes. Her father didn't even hit her. "You gave your word to your father when he tried talking out of the deal. Don't you remember?" She thought back.

**Flash Back**

Raindra watched as her father's ship as a little girl saw what looked like a teenager standing there and the crew on the deck in pain. Her father was close to defeat and it hurt Rain's heart to see him like that. "Wait," she came running out of her hiding place to catch his eyes. Her slate looked perfectly normal in the storm the ship was in. "Don't hurt them."

"Hmmm, Kuro who is this," Lucci asked him looking at her father. Who was holding his side and barely holding to stay standing.

"I'm Raindra," she spoke quietly answering. Lucci gave her a look that made her fall to her knees afraid for her life. She bowed her head and Lucci looked amazed. Rain could tell he was strong.

"You should only talk when spoken to," he told her kneeling down to move her face to see her eyes. Tears filled the slate eyes as she flinched from his touch.

"Yes sir," she murmured before feeling his hand soft touch her cheek with a little light pat.

"Good. Now would you tell me why you are on this ship and don't want me to hurt them?" He looked down at her then while he stood tall and strong. Rain looked at her father see how he was now knocked out with the loss of blood. Everyone was out. "No one is going to get hurt if you answer me," he said kneeling down again to catch her attention.

"I was born on this ship, and there my family why wouldn't I want them hurt," she said to him shaking putting her arms around her to try to keep warm against the cold rain and wind on the deck. Lucci didn't look so upset with her and lifted her into the ship to sit her down in the warmth watching how she shivered. Her eyes looked up at him with a softer look.

"Which of this crew is your father?" he asked crossing his arms.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" She asked looking at him with sad eyes. Her heart hammered as she waited to hear the answer. Why was it so hard to understand this boy?

"No I was going to let you and your father live and kill the captain with the rest," he replied in an emotionless voice. Her eyes widen before she could stop herself she stood to look at the door to the deck.

"You can't kill them. Please my daddy has done so much for me," she cried out looking at Lucci hoping she could get him to change his mind. She didn't think anything before she started to hug him around the waist. He gave her a pointed look reminding her that she was to answer the question. "I'm the Princess of the crew, or at least that's what they tell me. My father is Captain Kuro," she answered hiding her face into his chest.

"It never was told Kuro had a daughter," he mused thoughtfully and she nodded since she didn't know if he wanted a reply from her. He stood there thoughtfully. "How about me and you make a deal," he asked.

"You want to make a deal with a five year old," she asked shocked.

"There is only five years difference between us and this will decide what will happen with your crew," he told her holding her chin with his right hand to keep eye contact. She nodded for him to go on. "You will marry me one day and no one else once you see fit to leave your father," he told her with a smirk. She looked at him with shock but didn't say anything. "And I will leave this crew alone for good," he finished.

"Okay I will," she murmured.

**END of Flash Back**

Raindra glared at him. "You can't expect me to keep a deal when I was five. That was totally unfair," she growled out at him. Taking a deep breath she got up only to be push onto her knees like she sat her first time with dealing with him. She looked up to see him taller than ever.

"You still agreed five years ago and then two years after that for good," he pointed out making her heart drop.

"I didn't know who my father truly was," she pointed out but knew she lost.

**Flash Back**

Five years ago, when Raindra just turned eighteen on Gecko Islands in the East Blue she was out playing pirates with Usopp and the new Usopp Pirates, Carrot, Onion, and Pepper. She wasn't watching where she was running and ran right into someone's chest looking up to see Lucci looking down at her with an emotionless face like always. She almost coward but didn't. She smiled up at him.

"I haven't seen you for years," she said and he gave her a look.

"Don't you remember not to talk unless spoken to?" He asked making her frown before smiling again.

"Why are you so emotionless? You shouldn't be that way with me, sir," she said and he gave her a pointed look quick got her to close her mouth and look down to her feet. A pink colored her cheeks as she realized she didn't remember his name.

"Lucci," he said answering her thought. Her eyes went up to him. "That is my name and what you should call me. I came to see if you really meant your deal," he said making her huff.

"I'm still going to be your wife. I just need time," she told him looking at him sadly.

"I hope it's not because you hang out with children," he commented getting her face red and her anger to rise.

"So what if it is? There my only friends," she told him. Lucci brought her to the mansion to talk with her father and even then her father was displeased. He thought the deal was reasonable and that his daughter would have someone strong to take care of her.

**Flash Back Ends**

"That doesn't give you a reason to break the deal. As the deal was said, I was not to kill your crew or family. If that goes to anything I will track your new crew and old and kill them now," he told her in a cold heartless voice. Her heart ached seeing her Zoro die in front of her.

"But If I follow through like planned what would Zoro say?" She asked herself loudly.

"What he says doesn't matter! What is your chose?" She looked at him knowing he would do what he would say.

"You win, I must keep my word," she told him looking up helplessly to him. Raindra still hoped Zoro will save her and free her once for all. Her father did teach her that a lady's word was special and one should never go back on it. Now it seemed like a crime for falling in love but she then realized that Zoro never did tell her that he liked her. So who would miss her besides Usopp? "None of the Straw Hat will get hurt right?"

"Only if you behave… Except I can't promise the safety of Robin," he told her getting her to grab a hold onto his arm. She eyes filled with worry and he could easily read what she wanted to ask. "Her knowledge is too much and is needed to be brought in."

"But, you didn't do that with my father," she pleaded. Lucci on the other hand didn't even look far.

"That was different. Now Raindra can I trust you to stay here until I'm off work?" He asked but Rain was already thinking of a way to warn her crew and leave to the next Island. It wasn't like she didn't want to say, but she hated that she didn't get to choice to like him, like she did with her new crew.

"I think you could," she lied letting go of his arm. Her eyes blinked up at him as she tried to look like she couldn't do anything like she did before. He nodded before going around the corner back to working. She peeked around the corner and saw another long nose guy talking to Usopp, Nami and Luffy. He took off quick and then a blue hair man with a blonde woman started talking to them. She frowned looking for Lucci to see if she could warn her crew.

Some strange people stole the money and she ran to get the money back hopping but a blonde hair shipwright got the money. Lucci stepped in then and she stopped right behind by Nami. Lucci pinched his ear dragging him back to them and Raindra went slipping away slowly excepted Usopp stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Lucci's pigeon was talking for Lucci which confused Rain a lot. The man stopped when the blond hair guys called Paulie attacked him. "Lucci," Rain yelled in shock when she saw him go flying but when the dust went she saw his hand in the ground. Once she knew he was okay she was going to go find a way to talk to Zoro, or at best Robin.

Usopp grabbed her hand while everyone was forced on Lucci and Paulie. "Is everything okay Rain?" Usopp asked looking at her worried. She was about to open her mouth to answered but he cut her off. "Don't tell me a lie. I've known you for seven years and I know you would lie if you thought it wasn't safe for me." Her jaw dropped.

"Robin is in trouble, and I am leaving," she whispered. He gave her a look and nodded. She smiled as he let her go and she moved away only to hear the pigeon make a comment.

"Raindra I thought you were told to wait until work ended," it said making her sigh. Usopp gave her a look. Nami and Luffy gave her a same look of disbelief. Rain bit her lip trying to think of a way to get out of this problem.

"I had to get the money back though you beat me to it," she said giving a sly smile. Nami laughed before putting her arm around her shoulders.

"I never thought you were here to help," she said joyfully and Lucci glared unable to speak.

"Yea about that, I was going to let you know I was leaving the crew," she told them gently that was when Lucci smirked walking over to them. Nami dropped her arm and looked at Rain in shock.

"You can't, you've been with us since you father," she started but Usopp stopped her.

"She doesn't need to stay if she doesn't want to," he said eyeing Lucci who had put an arm around Raindra. She smiled up at Lucci trying to think of how she will get a ticket to the train.

"I met Lucci long ago and promised to marry him," she said stiffening a little. Usopp noticed but kept quiet which was so unlike him. Luffy on the other hand was shocked silent. "Lucci," she questioned looking up at him. He just looked over at the blue hair man. She wished Zoro was really here to see how he would react.

The blue haired man got Paulie and Lucci to open the door to dock one and of course Lucci kept one arm around Raindra as he opened on door and Paulie opened the other. She watched his strength and pouted knowing that wasn't a good sign.

"Lucci, you won't kill them now right?" She murmured to him and he nodded.

"You did better than I thought you would," he said in a low voice so only she was to hear. Her heart stopped hearing his voice. Her eyes connected to Usopp and it looked as if he understood her fear. She knew the pigeon was called Hattori and he was watching her every move telling Lucci it.

Usopp ran in with Luffy and Nami just walked in listening to the blue haired man who she found out was Iceburg with the blond behind them. Lucci pulled her along as she looked at all the workers. Everyone was excited to see Iceburg there. I noticed how Luffy was trying to get Iceburg as the crew's shipwright which made her giggle. Lucci just frowned down at her before Kaku came back. Lucci told me the name as he sat on a bunch of covered wood and pulled Raindra down beside him. Luffy and Nami got to in talking about the ship while Kaku sat down on the lower part if the wood.

"No one could fix her, not even us," Kaku told Nami, and Rain froze.

"But that ship is Usopp's treasure," she gasped looking around for her friend who so how disappeared. Where was he? He needs to hear this! Lucci pulled her closer as Paulie sat lower from where she was. She bit her lips looking each direction for him but he was nowhere to be seen. She listened to Kaku and felt heart broken, she had watched that ship made and now to hear that it was done for good.

Hattori replied to Luffy about making another ship being the same, then Kaku finished it with saying they wait until it break down and then sink. Raindra went to get up but Lucci held her in place for her only to hide her face in his shirt crying lightly. Lucci looked down at her and frowned.

"The ship is old, it needs to be stopped," he whispered right before Paulie told Luffy and Nami to hide. A little after they screamed and Lucci pulled Raindra up to see what happened. Hattori the pigeon blamed Paulie right away and once they said Usopp was with the Frankie Family got her to twist out of her hold and go running with Luffy.

She spilt away and went straight toward the ship jumping fast along the roof tops. Her blue hair got in the way but it didn't stop her from heading the way where the ship was. Her shock was as she jumped a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist pulling her down in the shadows. Her eyes looked to meet Kaku's face.

"Let me go," she twisted away in anger. Usopp was gone and she needed to find him.

"Lucci wasn't pleased when you went running away," he told her moving her out of site. His long square like nose and cap kept her eyes. "Don't you know better than run from the deal made with a CP9 agent?" Raindra struggled to get loose growling.

"CP9 doesn't cover the seven years that Usopp was there freeing me. It doesn't stop my father from killing and it didn't save me when I was alone. That was Usopp and Luffy and Nami. Most of all it was Zoro that showed me I didn't have to live with myself," her voice darken as she broke away glaring at Kaku. Her eyes darken as storm clouds formed around the sky above them. She backed away only to have bumped into someone who held her tight. Her eyes widen looking at Lucci who was only frowning.

"I could have saved you from your father but you made that deal," he told her and her heart hammered in fear before feeling blackness overcome her. She fell limp in his arms as he removed his hand from her pressure points. "I don't know how to get her to honor her deal," he told Kaku.

"It must be the swords man on the ship sleeping. He didn't look like one that would care for anyone," he replied and Lucci's eyes narrowed. "Blueno has Robin and we are ready for the next step in the plan, but we need the blueprints," he said and Lucci nodded lifting Raindra into his arms and carried her away.

Raindra moaned slightly as she opened her eyes to darkness. Her eyes couldn't see anything it was like she was blind and it worried her. "Lucci? Zoro?" She called out unsure before she felt her wrist together by metal. She tried to move her hands for but she couldn't and no one was in the room.

"How long was I out," Raindra sighed turning her head. NO answer came and she just waited hoping someone would come. Her mind hoped Zoro would get the crew to find her. What ever happened to her childhood friend? Was Usopp even alive?

The door opened and she looked at the light that came in. There in the door was Lucci. "Lucci," she said softly only to frown.

"Don't act that way Raindra, it doesn't suit you," he said coming waking in to turn on the light. Her eyes closed not use to the brightness. Lucci smirked at her reaction as he sat down beside her. "Robin shot Iceburg and everyone is blaming the Straw Hats," he told her and noticed that she was stiffened. Lucci hand move to brush Raindra's hair away from her face. Her whole body shivered making Lucci frown.

"Sorry, I'm cold," she murmured getting a good look at the sea stone handcuffs around her wrists. A blanket covered her body to keep her warm. "I hope I'm not catching cold," she murmured to herself.

"I doubt you are. It's most likely the sea stone that is making you feel weak," he explained calmly. Her eyes moved to his and waited to know what he was going to tell her next. "We are going to be leaving this Island late tonight to go to Enies Lobby." Her heart almost stopped and she worried that it was because he wanted her trapped, maybe even dead. As if Lucci could read her mind, he set a hand on her shoulder only for her to jolt away. "We are bringing Nico Robin there with blue prints. After that you will be with me," he told her.

Raindra calmed a little knowing her end wasn't there but it could be Robin's and Robin was like a sister to her.

The night had started as the sun finally left the sky. Lucci went to sit in front of the room with Kaku to guard Iceburg. Raindra was sitting on the floor beside his knee listen to how Polly went in the room as Kalifa. The other two ran off with the explosions making Raindra flinched back into Lucci side. Her eyes went widen as she noticed the smirk appear on his face. No one even noticed the cuffs due to her wearing a cloak that covered her.

He moved to drag her up to follow Polly putting on mask both of them and Kaku. She shivered when he pushed her to the wall. "Stay here," he said darkly before going into the room with Kaku. When they disappeared from sight she moved the other way and started running. She wanted to get away but then remembered that Lucci had her key to her handcuffs. She slowly stopped to a halt to be in front of Iceburg's room. She was able to open the door to see Robin with a guy at Iceburg.

"Robin don't," she cried running to knock Robin away from him. "Don't do this, It's not worth it," Rain cried.

"Raindra, What are you doing here?" The older woman's voice broke as she took off the mask. Robin held her to her looking around for a CP9 member but found none. Iceburg looked at Rain as her hair went into her face and she cried.

"You aren't mad at your ex-crew mate?" He asked and Robin gave him a glare.

"How could I? I'm the one that put them in the danger they are in," Raindra yelled shocking Robin and Iceburg. Robin looked at the girl crying and frowned.

"No, That's not…. I was the one," murmured Robin and Raindra looked up at her shaking her head. "They own my life. I made a deal for my father to live to…" She was cut off when Lucci and Kaku walked in. He gave her a look that made her try hide.

"What do you say to someone who is half dead?" Lucci said taking the bull mask off making Iceburg's eyes widen in shock. Kaku and Kalifa, and Blueno were next. "Raindra stand here now!" Lucci order giving her a glare for her behavior. She stood on shaky legs and went by him only to push pulled her to his side. Robin looked at Raindra and couldn't believe this was the girl she knew so much. Where were the storms and yelling?

Raindra wasn't even paying attention to what else Lucci had said but only to Robin's face and how she reacted to the whole event. It wasn't fun for her at all. Why did she have to deal with all of this? Before she knew it though Lucci hands was at her neck and her was in blackness again. Her thoughts moved to Robin and what she thought of it all. What was to really happen to her if she kept defying Lucci?

Her head hurt more than ever as she came back to the living in a comfortable seat. Until she realized that she was sitting in someone's lap. That made her whole body tense up as she peaked her slate eyes opened to see a pale neck where her head laid on someone's shoulder. It was weird for her to open her eyes to see anyone's neck.

She moved her head so she could look right at Lucci's face and shuddered. She wasn't surprised knowing that he was there when she was knocked out, but it was annoying that she couldn't escape. She felt so helpless like when she was little but she knew now what she did wrong.

"Why do you keep knocking me out?" her voice was low and almost hard to even hear.

"You never listen and always run," he said getting her take a deep breath in.

"I do have my own rights Lucci. I have rights to help my family and friends when they need it. I'm my own person not your pet," she said trying to push away. "I want to go back to the going merry," she told him in anger.

"The ship was destroyed," he said and she froze as if time had stopped. Kaya gave that to the straw hats and she was there when it was made. She then heard noises coming from another car of the train which made her look over. Lucci didn't look all too happy. "Kaku why don't you bring Raindra to sit with Robin," he said and Kaku nodded Raindra to her feet and in to another car where there was just Robin. He pushed her to sit in front of the Robin before leaving them.

"Are you okay Rain?" She asked softly.

"Better then you," Raindra trying to smile but tears came to her eyes as she thought of what was to happen to Robin. "I'm safe from the government as long as Lucci is alive and in the area," Rain told her.

"What were you saying that they own your life?" Robin decided to ask the biggest question on her mind looking at her friends teary slate eyes.

"I said I would be Lucci's wife when I was younger for him to spare my old crew and father. The problem was that being a wife to someone with that much power means that your life is theirs until the end. It was the only way to save my old crew that I called my family until I turned away from them. Rather they turned on me besides my Uncle Jango. I don't even know really what had happened to him. Either way when I told him I didn't want to keep the deal he was going to hunt down my father and his crew to kill as well as the straw hats. They showed me freedom and what it was like to grow with new sights. I and Usopp were together and now I don't want to leave them," She explained the whole thing trying to keep her tears in but it was a losing fight. Anyone could see that. Robin was shocked hearing this, she really never asked to much about Raindra's past and seeing how hers ended up causing them as much of a problem as hers.

"I never thought," Robin wasn't able to finish because Rain had cut her off.

"Usopp has known me longer than the Straw Hats and the same with my Uncle Jango and they didn't even know," she said sharply. Robin nodded and kept quiet while being thoughtful. "I wonder what's going on in the other cars."

"I don't know all I know is this is the first car and I'm to listen," Robin answered. Then there was a knock on the window both Raindra and Robin looked shock to see Usopp in the window. "Long nose is that you?"

Once they let Usopp in Robin started raising her voice. "What is going on? How did you get here in the first place? This is dangerous you know!" Usopp just chuckled loudly making Rain look at him puzzled.

"Ma-am I can hardly answer if you keep asking questions like that. Let's calm down and take this slowly," He said in a slightly deeper voice which made Rain frown. "Can I pour you some coffee perhaps?"

"Stop fooling around," Robin and Raindra both snapped at the same time.

"What are you," Robin started while Raindra moved over letting Usopp sit beside her.

"Please to meet both of you. I'm Sniper King, the king of the Snipers. To make a long story short I came to rescue you girls." Raindra looked at him shocked.

"You got to be kidding me," she said.

"You are really serious," Robin said shocked.

"Of course I'm not alone. You friend Sanji and a thug named Franky are currently are in a battle on this train. They kept the enemy busy enough for me to come here. Furthermore, Captain Luffy and the Straw Hats are coming on another sea train and I heard there bringing a small army with them," He told them and Robin looked down with a straight face. Raindra looked at her sadly not wanting to agree but it was hopeless to get there hopes up. "Let's run away together," he said looking at both of them which snapped Robin out of her thoughts. Tears entered her eyes the same with Raindra but they still didn't want anyone to get hurt. "What's the matter? There is no need to worry," he told them showing them how to escape.

"You can go Robin. I would take the blame," Raindra said. "I don't want to think of this as my last time seeing you."

"I won't go," Robin said sharply.

"Why not?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know why you are doing this. I told you clearly that I wouldn't see you again! I would never return to the Straw Hats!" Robin started out quiet but began louder near the end. Usopp sighed standing up to face away from them.

"The situation has changed; they know now why you turned yourself in. That Ice gentleman from the shipyard clarified everything," he told them but Raindra frowned.

"He didn't tell you anything about me though," she said while Robin gasped.

"So he survived after all," she said shocked. She thought he was gone for good. "But still that doesn't change my mind. I won't go with you no matter what!" She turned her head to the window.

"Enough of that already, don't you get it! They aren't so weak that they need you to worry about them. What were you thinking? Accepting such a stupid deal without talking to the rest of the crew! And you Raindra could have talked to us as well about why you left before telling us last second. Do you think that they'll be happy going on knowing two of their friends thrown their life away for them. Now they know why you left they will follow both of you to the depths of hell if they have too and they will bust every soul on their way there," Usopp said seeing the fire in Robin's blue eyes. He knew he was getting to her at least. "You don't get it do you? That is the kind of guy Luffy is."

"How many times do I have to tell you this? Even if you think you can save me, I don't want your help! Don't you care how I feel?" Robin stood up well she snapped. Raindra looked out the window not trying to pay attention anymore.

"We aren't leaving and I can't anyways," she said softly.

"Come on give me a break," he yelled then there were two loud bangs on the door. Raindra's head shot up with wide eyes looking at the door as the other two did as well. The door opened as Robin sat on Usopp covering him with her cloak.

This old man came up laughing saying stupid things about Robin losing her cool. "Really I'm fine," she said though Raindra didn't relax at all.

"I'm sorry sir that was me making the noise. I'm worried about dealing with Lucci sir," Raindra covered trying to give a sweet smile. He looked at her and starred at the two.

"I said I was fine and she explained. Now please leave us alone," Robin said giving him a glare. His eyes widened before he walk away to leave the car by stopped and came back. "Is there something wrong?"

Then you could hear a huge bang in the next car that made Raindra jump from her seat. "What was that?" There then was a bigger bang that worried Raindra.

"Like all the government people, you have very bad manners," Robin said looking away from him. Then he caught sight of Usopp and Usopp took the cloak off to hold his sling shot aimed at him. Before Raindra could follow what was happening the man went running calling Lucci and Usopp shot his sling shot only to have an explosion.

Robin took that and grabbed Raindra by the arm dragging her toward the door. Usopp held onto her other arm, trying to stop her. "Please Robin I don't want to enter the den yet," Rain said but knew they were going to and soon Raindra was pushed through the door with Usopp complaining and trying to stop her from going anymore. Raindra took this to look to see all four CP9 members that were in Water 7 standing. Sanji and Franky looked at them.

"Raindra, Robin there you are," Sanji yelled happily.

"Were in deep trouble," Usopp said from Robin's arm.

"I'm so happy. Are you okay? Say something," Sanji said as careful as a kid with candy. Raindra then got onto her feet to only see Usopp fly at Sanji's feet. Robin was using her devil fruit and it scared Raindra right back toward Lucci who took her into his arms fast.

Raindra usually was braver but she was weakened a lot and wasn't strong enough to stop Lucci herself as well. That was why she seemed so different.

"It seems my words mean nothing to you people," she said giving Sanji and stern look. Raindra looked up at Lucci and moved right into his chest to please him and keep her safe for now. Lucci started laughing at Sanji, Usopp, and Franky's faces. Pure shock though Sanji was more than others since he never seen Raindra let her weak side lose.

Usopp then got a stupid idea warning Sanji about it before a smoke star went off covering everything with smoke. Raindra coughed but also fainted in Lucci's arms due to her strength being so weak. The CP9 members got annoyed and tried to see what was going on knowing they need to keep Robin and Franky with them. Usopp took Robin while Franky and Sanji went in the other car. The cars broke apart but Kalifa stopped it with her spiky whips. Not giving the two up that quick. Usopp was gone by Robin and Sanji was taken down quickly as well. It wasn't going well at all.

Raindra woke to being carried by Lucci through a stone city to see Robin following and Franky being dragged. "Lucci what happened?" Last she remembered was smoke before everything blacked out for her.

"Shh, Just relax," he said and her lifeless eye turned to the sky hoping help would be hear fast. They made it to a huge build they entered quickly. Raindra shiver getting a really bad feeling from the building.

"I don't want to go in," she murmured trying to move a little but Lucci put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet.

"It's okay," he said and she nodded cuddling more into his chest. "You're safe," he murmured walking through the doors. Robin's eyes narrowed at him.

"What did you do to her? She's always been brave and fights through anything," she said in a stern voice. Raindra looked at Robin before hiding her face in Lucci's chest. It made him think of how she had met him.

"Talk when you are spoken to Nico Robin," he said in a cold voice. At that he could feel Raindra flinched slightly.

"That doesn't answer my question. I want to know why she is like that and what is to happen to her! You promised all the Straw Hats will be safe," Robin raised her voice glaring at him.

"I made you that deal after she left the Straw Hats," he said and Robin looked at Rain in shock. It couldn't be true she knew it had to be a lie. There was no way they found Raindra before her. Raindra was on the ship. It was rare for Raindra to explore. "She came right to me with all that fight and cover up," he mused watching Robin's eyes widen that was when she remembered Raindra running off saying she was going to meet up with Usopp, Luffy and Nami.

"Lucci," Raindra said softly but not moving. "Stop talking and keep going." Robin was shocked what happened to the Raindra she knew.

"I want to know what happened to her," Robin demanded.

"Nothing besides being powerless, Raindra is the same as when I first met her," Lucci said walking in the build to the doors that will be anyone's worst nightmare. They heard a voice call from behind the doors.

"Show them in already," a man's voice yelled and Raindra stiffen. Lucci noticed this and he knew as it is he showed too much weakness already but he didn't want Raindra afraid of everything. He held her tighter and no one really noticed except Raindra. They walked in to see a messed up purple hair person smirking. They left Franky and Robin outside the door.

"It's been quite a while chief has it," he said holding Raindra still. He then explained there mission and who was with them. "As promised, we brought Cutty Flam, the criminal responsible for assaulting government officials in Water 7 eight years ago. And of course, we also have Nico Robin the last surviving resident of Oharan. We had been trying to catch her to the last two decades. They're both are waiting outside, if you like to see them," he paused still looking straight while Raindra closed her eyes even though no one could see her face. "It's sure the mission was a huge success." He finished not even soundly like a job well done.

The strange man stood up with a smile on his face before he noticed the girl in Lucci's arms. "You explained everything except that girl," he point to Raindra which got the other three CP9 members on the couch looking at them. Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno, with Lucci stood strong.

"This is Miss Raindra," he said not looking down at her which froze hearing that she was brought up. "She is not to be harmed at all during her time here. She is to be my wife and we ran into her at Water 7," Lucci said and the chief as Lucci out it nodded watching the blue hair move slightly. He couldn't see the sea stone handcuff.

"It's good to have you back, Lucci, Kaku, Blueno, and Kalifa." He said with a smile on his face.

"That's harassment," Kalifa said with a straight face fixing her glasses.

"All I did was say your name," the chief complained.

"Just like old times Lucci. Actually I think you're more smug than before," Jabra said smirking at him. He was one of the other CP9 on the couch with tanned skin. Long black hair tied back and had glasses on his head instead of his nose.

"But sadly you're not any smarter, Jabra," Lucci said normal making Raindra move a little to look up at his face to see it emotionless like always. The four who never saw her froze seeing her slate eyes looking at Lucci. They remember hearing about a slate eye girl in the east blue which got a reported to be in the Straw Hats.

"What?" Jabra growled out once he let his eyes off the girl standing to face Lucci.

"Come on now, we hardly gotten off the train and the first thing you to do is arguing," Kaku said.

"Kaku is right, can't we all get along," said a pink hair one that stood up beside Jabra. His name was Kumadori. "For five long years we've waited for their long return." Jabra seem to fall backwards. Raindra looked toward them amazed. The huge Ball like one went right at them, as each one hit him. Lucci was the last using his leg since his arms were full.

"Oww," it cried hitting the floor.

"I had a feeling you were going to test us right away, Fukuro," Kalifa said. Raindra didn't pay attention to what was being said until she heard.

"Lucci power level 4 000 000," Fukuro said making Raindra gasp.

"You're right stronger than I thought," she murmured well others talked. Lucci agreed with Kaku on something well she was in a daze but broke out hearing Jabra.

"Screw you cat Bastard," he said making Raindra be dropped on the floor to see Lucci turn into a big spotted cat. Jabra turned into a he wolf scaring Raindra to the closest wall. Which was really hard since she barely was able to use her hands.

"Honestly, both of you stop it," Kalifa said looking over to the wide eyes of Raindra.

"Jabra is touchy today, isn't he? Did something happen to him?" Kaku asked watching the two animals. Raindra started to move toward the corner but stopped when Kalifa gave her a look. Soon enough both Jabra and Lucci turned back to normal. Everyone went to talking when Lucci walked over to Rain noticing how afraid she was. He easily picked her up and held her back to his chest.

"Are you going to drop me again?" She asked before her hands together covered her mouth. Lucci smirked a little.

"No I won't," he said quietly looking back toward CP9 talking.

"Although it's been a long time coming, needlessly to say I'm extremely pleased with your performants in this mission. Of course it's fantastic that you caught Nico Robin but catching that bastard Cutty Flam is the icing on the cake for me," the chief went on until he wanted to bring Robin and Franky in front of them. Raindra started to struggle but Lucci kept a firm grip on her to not let it show. Her heart beat loudly wondering if this was her last time to see her.

"Please let me leave," she to Lucci as Robin and Franky entered. Lucci sat in a chair to watch as the chief insulted Franky with Raindra hiding her face in his chest. She could hear the chief calling for help because of Franky though she was more afraid to look at what was going on. She tried to ignore them as much as she could. She was happy when she felt Lucci lightly pat her head until she fell into a light sleep.

Her sleep didn't last for long until she heard a loud kick and someone drop on the ground. She saw Robin on the ground and tears came from her eyes to see Robin like this. Lucci said out the agreement to hear this Robin upset. Then the chief kicked Franky then Robin making Raindra upset.

"You leave them alone you bastard," she yelled jumping out of Lucci's lap to hit the chief with her handcuff knocking him to the ground. Lucci made no move to stop her but smirked at how strong she was when provoked.

"Get her off me Lucci," the chief screamed and Lucci rolled his eyes.

"Raindra do I have to remind you of our deal," he said making her frown and stand by his side glaring right at the chief. "Wait until later," he told her. It surprised her to see that he was going to let her hit him again. Soon Robin and Franky were pulled out of the room. Lucci stood and left with the rest pulling Raindra with him.

"Where are we going? Is it true all you seek is blood," Raindra said catching the last words he said. They walked into a room and he went to a dresser pulling out female tight black jean and a blue tank-top. He placed them on top of the bed and took the handcuffs off.

"Change," he said turning his back at her. She thought about it how she felt stronger though knew attacking wouldn't go well right now. She didn't to listen quickly changing into the clothes before he got mad.

"Done," she said lowly. After that he moved to lay her on the bed.

"Sleep while you can," he told her and she nodded falling asleep.

On the island getting closer to the building was Zoro, and his main force wasn't Robin but also Raindra, who he taught sword play. He knew something was up once Raindra saw Water 7. He also heard Usopp saying something was off once they meant a shipwright that was saying something about them being together. There was no way. Raindra was a Straw Hat to Zoro and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Sanji had mention before they landed she wasn't acting like herself at all but weak and that really bothered.

"Watch it Zoro," Nami yelled as someone tried to attack from behind, but he easily stopped the move. He had to get his head in the game or neither Robin nor Raindra was to come home. He wasn't going to have that happen.

Raindra woke to Luffy yelling and it was close. She noticed she felt weak still and knew there was a sea stone on her. She looked up to Lucci who was reading a book in a chair by the bed. His lips were straight and he had a look that met trouble. She just didn't know if it was a warning for her or her friends. It worried her to think danger was to close for her friends but also herself.

Someone burst into the room to look at both Raindra and Lucci before yelling. "Lucci Chief Spandam wants you." Lucci nodded looking toward Raindra. She got up and was shocked to see that there wasn't handcuffs on her, so why was she so weak? Lucci took her hand to drag her out to that room and out the huge hole in the wall. She couldn't believe it there on the roof was Luffy. He made it!

Blueno was done for right behind him and Raindra finally gave herself hope. She knew there must be a way out of this now.

"You want to die?" Luffy asked and Raindra glare over at Robin.

"That's right," Robin said and Raindra yell at her.

"What the hell are you doing Robin?" She screamed and Lucci gave her a look making her pout. Luffy agreed to with her making Raindra giggle a little. Soon the whole crew was there on the roof looking up at them. Raindra saw Zoro and his eyes connected with hers. Somehow she knew his focus wasn't on Robin but on her.

"Come on Robin, work with me here. You can say what you want, if you want to die or whatever, that's fine. But when you say it, you say it as a part of our crew! That's the same to you Raindra. You don't go leaving without explaining yourself," Luffy looked at her. It surprised her because she had a cover on her story unlike Robin.

"He's right," Sanji yelled raising his hands in the air.

"Come back," Chopper yelled doing the same thing. Everyone stood there looking at them and Raindra totally moved to Robin's side giving her a soft smile. Robin started crying as Raindra looked behind to see if there was away for her to help the crew get her, Robin and Franky out of this place.

"For now leave everything to us," Luffy said.

The chief started to talk as if he wasn't a weakling but Raindra knew that he just used Lucci's power. Then he had a right to go after Robin about her home land. Raindra frowned running up to slap him across the face. "You shut your mouth. You have no right to just hide and think you have this much power, when you don't!" She yelled. Lucci walked over and pull her to the ground. She looked up to glare at him.

"Raindra behave yourself," he said darkly.

Spandam they went on about how he was going to win well Lucci kept an eye on Raindra. Usopp burned down the government flag on Luffy's command. "Robin there is something I want to hear you say. I want to hear you say I want to live!" He yelled.

Robin was crying as everyone wanted to hear her words. Raindra looked at her with hope. "I WANT TO LIVE. TAKE ME WITH YOU, TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!" She yelled and Raindra smiled.

Spandam took Robin's arm and started pulling her, just like Lucci did with Raindra. "I'm warning you," he said into her ear and she frowned seeing that hope was there now she shouldn't fall again. They stopped to see Franky with the real blue prints of Pluton which shocked Spandam. Raindra looked at them in as if they weren't a big deal. She looked up to see Lucci's eyes widen for the first time. Then Franky had burned them right into front of everyone smirking. His bet was on the Straw Hats. That was when he jumped along with all the Straw Hats to the bottomless falls.

A sea train came out of nowhere catching the Straw Hats and Franky and breaking into the building scaring the poor chief. Spandam quickly dragged Robin off while Lucci followed pulling Raindra along. Soon after they were walking down stairs with Lucci holding Raindra's wrist and robins arms with the other hand. Raindra didn't matter about Lucci that moment but looked on at the sword Spandam had.

Spandam was talking on and on about nothing important as Robin moved to be in between them. "Lucci, why can't I leave?" She asked him as she looked around the stone path way they were walking though.

"You know that already," he said keeping a straight look ahead. A bang was heard from behind and Spandam was talking about what it could be. When he thought it might be a Straw Hat Lucci smirked big.

"Actually there was a child and her pet following us and could have told back," Lucci told him and Raindra paled. She didn't even notice a child and the pet how was it that he did.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spandam yelled.

"I wasn't ordered to report," he said walking past Robin and Spandam with Raindra. Spandam then started on about how he was to be protected and that the Straw Hats was to be away from him. Raindra really couldn't stand hearing his voice it was so annoying. They kept walking and Raindra was just wishing that she could get out of here to find the rest of the crew. Where they all safe, Even Usopp or Zoro? She knew that Zoro was strong but what if someone was able to defeat him? She didn't want to even think of it.

Robin stopped and Lucci waited while Spandam tried crushing her hope. Though Lucci's head moved up slightly making Raindra wonder what both had heard.

"Robin! Raindra!" They both heard Luffy's yell. To their surprise though, both females didn't think he'd make it this soon. Lucci smirk was huge which made Raindra want to back away. Spandam had fear written all over his face as if death was at the door.

"Don't worry chief I'll take care of this. Better get a move on with Robin," He said stopping in the room at the end of the path holding Raindra with him as the other two left through another door. Raindra looked on wanting to help Robin but she was stuck there with Lucci. Though it didn't take long for the door they have come through to be broken open and Luffy coming without a second thought. Lucci kept sitting on a box but move Raindra to sit right beside him.

"It's big in here where am I?" Luffy said looking around. He then saw Raindra and Lucci. "I Finally Found You Pigeon Bastard," he yelled right at Lucci. Of course Lucci looked up at him with a wide smile.

"Luffy," Raindra said giving him a warning. Robin is getting cl-," she was cut off by Lucci's hand over her mouth.

"Don't ruin the fun my dear," he said making her eyes widen. Lucci then turned to fight with Luffy. Luffy gave her a look and she nodded running to the bridge to help Robin. She got running up the stairs in hopes Lucci wouldn't go after her but then Luffy wouldn't let him walk away. Raindra ran as fast as her feet could take her. Soon as she was on the bridge she saw Spandam trying to pull Robin away from the edge. Wait was Robin really holding on with her teeth.

"Leave her alone," Raindra said putting her hand on her chest that was when she felt a necklace on her and knew it was the sea stone keeping her powers away. She slide it off easily and called a upon a huge storm. The clouds came rolling in and Spandam looked at Raindra in fear. Her slate eyes showed the clouds anger and lighting started to strike down on the bridge. She wasn't going to be afraid when it was her friends all fighting and all she had done was listen to Lucci. While she had this chance away from his eyes she was going to use it to her best.

"Where is Lucci?" Spandam said.

"With Luffy," she hissed. "Now get away from my friend," she growled out and light strike went right between both Robin and him. Spandam shook as he looked at her at how deadly she was. Her face looked so… He knew he has seen that face before. Others came up from behind Spandam and on his command to kill her. Franky had come out from behind to stop the bullets that where shot.

"Bullets are no problem if you have a body like mine," he said looking at the opposite side with a glare. "But it still wasn't very nice." Raindra smirked at him shocking her head with silent laughter.

"Franky can you hear me," came Usopp's voice on a snail.

"Yea," Franky said.

"There is a bag behind you with the keys for Robin's handcuff's," before he finished though Raindra had picked up the bag and started trying the keys. She got it and Robin almost fell straight away after the handcuffs fell off. Franky caught her.

"Hold on we aren't in the clear yet," he said and Raindra looked on at the other side taking a deep breath. Robin turned toward and let her gift go to slap Spandam. Raindra couldn't blame her at all with how evil that bastard was to her. It was nice see that she could fight back now. Soon Lucci and Luffy were out of the walls fighting on a ship and back in to the walls. Spandam's sword transforms and went right at Robin Franky was quick to stop it while Raindra went full on running at them. Lighting came down but acted like swords and that was when they saw that they acted a lot like the sword her own father use as if they were her cat claws.

"That is Kuro's move!" One yelled.

"But he died," another said.

"He must have had a daughter like the woman told us about years ago," someone yelled out. Raindra almost stopped but kept moving through taking them out one by one until she was able to claim one sword to fight on her own. Franky and Robin joined in as well to help take them off Raindra. They didn't even notice when Zoro, Nami, Usopp, with a fainted Chopper joined on. They were able to claim a ship but there were others and more added in on the fighting. Raindra was almost Chopper down and had the sword knocked out of her hands just as Zoro stepped in not letting the attacker get a chance to harm her.

"You did a lot let me deal with this one," he said attacking them and she smiled. Zoro had saved her and it made her glad to see he was alive and well. Later after everyone was getting tired of fighting they heard that Luffy finished Lucci. Raindra's heart almost pumped freely looking at Lucci lying there not moving but Luffy also couldn't move.

"You got to get out of there Luffy," Raindra scream and was about to try and jump when Zoro held her back.

"Jump it will be okay," a voice said and they all looked around. Each one could hear the voice and they all looked. Robin moved to through Luffy in the sea as everyone jumped into the sea to see the going merry in the water waiting for them. Sanji got Luffy onto the ship well Nami got Chopper and Usopp got on with Robin and the grandma and the child with their pet. Raindra was helped on board by Zoro. Once on she jumped right on him hugging him tightly before letting go and turning her back looking away with a blush. Nami started yelling orders and they made their leave. Raindra couldn't help but watch as Franky helped and Zoro watch her well getting everything set up.

"Rain… Are you okay?" Zoro asked looking out onto the ocean.

"I'm the best," she replied to him. Robin watched from the upper deck with a soft smile noticing the spark between the two even though they don't see it yet.

**The end.**

**Raindra: I hope everyone likes this, I wrote it for my friend Kit's Birthday. I hope she likes this a lot. Have a great day. Please read and review. **


End file.
